


Prying Doesn't Pay

by deanandsam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Curious Dean, Gen, Season Eight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:45:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9448640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: After another shouting match with Sam about why he didn't come looking for him in Purgatory, Dean drives off alone in the Impala.On impulse he decides he wants to know more about this Amelia person and what kind of woman she is to have captured his baby brother's heart, but in he's for a surprise! One-shot. AU.





	

For the second time since he'd stomped out of the room, Dean almost turned the Impala around to head back to the motel and square things up with Sam.  
They couldn't go on like this, with anger and guilt simmering below the surface, ready to erupt at the most inconvenient moment and put their lives in even more danger than hunting usually did.

 

Sam told him his world had imploded when Dean had disappeared into Purgatory, and his little brother had taken the Impala and ran, just ran.

Dean could understand, because when Sammy had died at Cold Oak, a kind of lucid madness had come over him too.

The realization he couldn't exist without Sam had become crystal clear, and the certainty that if he didn't get him back he'd quickly follow his baby brother into the grave, had galvanized his decision to sell his soul at the crossroads.

 

He hadn't realised then what he was setting in motion, but he was aware if he was presented with the same scenario, even with all the knowledge he now had, Apocalypse included, he'd make the same decision; for never would that instant in which Sammy had died in his arms as they both knelt in the dirt, be something he could accept.

Sam dead and then having to burn his body. No way! Hell was preferable to that terrible picture; and that's where Dean had gone.

He pushed the images away. Sam was alive, and so was he. That was all that mattered now.

:

Sam had said very little of the woman he'd met through hitting a dog, but Dean supposed she had to be very special to have entrenched herself so deeply in Sam's heart to the extent he'd set up home with her, white picket fence and all. Curiosity filled him to see what kind of woman this Amelia was. 

Jess had seemed a sweet girl, at least the short time he'd known her; Sarah and Madison had been special too, and he'd understood what Sam had seen in them  
His brother wasn't the kind of guy who made out with every chick he met up with, well except when he was in Robo-Sam version!

Dean allowed himself a little smile.

Robo-Sam had been one scary son of a bitch and had harvested girls like hay, but Dean understood it hadn't really been his Sammy, just an empty shell, caring for no-one because without his soul he just wasn't able to.

 

Dean couldn't, and didn't, blame Sam for not coming to him sooner during the year he was with Lisa, but he did feel a lingering rancour towards Castiel and Bobby, for both could have told him about Sam and maybe they could have gotten his soul out of the Cage sooner, before it was completely shredded, sparing his little brother and himself much suffering.

He pushed down on the accelerator, aware he was about to do something very stupid.

 

 

It was six-thirty when he drew into Kermit, Texas.

He knew Amelia was a vet who practised at the local animal hospital. Parking the Impala outside the city limits, he walked into the small town centre, for he couldn't take the chance of her recognising the car.

He soon found the clinic and strolled up the steps into the reception.

"Hi there."  
Dean smiled at the young nurse stationed behind the desk. "I have a problem with my dog and I wondered if I could maybe get a word of advice from the doctor."

The girl's eyes strayed to his side. " Did you bring him along, sir?"

"Ah, no...Um... he's back in the car."

"Well the doctor's not here at the moment, she had to step out for an hour or so, but if you'd like to wait, she shouldn't be long, and I'm sure she'll be able to help."

 

A half-hour later when Dean was considering trashing the entire stupid idea and heading off home, the receptionist glanced out of the front windows.

"There's Doctor Richardson's car across the street."  


Dean bestowed his most charming smile on her. "Great, I'll just go and get the little guy from the car then," he said as he pushed out through the doors.

He quickly crossed the street towards Amelia, taking in her dark hair and slim figure. He noticed she was laden down with bags of groceries, so he adjusted his trajectory to purposely bump awkwardly against her.

A bag fell to the ground and Dean began to apologize profusely for his clumsiness.

"I'm sorry, " he said giving her his patented 'I'm an idiot but a charming one' smile.  
" It's all my fault. I didn't look where I was going. Here let me help," he offered as he bent down to pick up the items spilled on the ground.

 

"You clumsy oaf. Why don't you look where you're going? " she railed threateningly. " I had eggs in that bag. If they're broken, I'll make an omelet with them on that grinning face of yours. And don't bother, I don't need your help, I'm perfectly capable of picking up on my own."

"Whoa, lady! What's with the bitchiness? I said I'm sorry. Here!"

Dean pulled out his wallet and yanked out a twenty-dollar bill, taken aback by her reaction. This was one angry lady.

 

She looked him straight in the eye. "Your money can't make up for your oafishness," she continued as she pushed the stuff back into the shopping bag. "Just get out of my way. I don't have time to waste with men like you."

Dean felt his temper flaring up. It was true that he'd been intentionally clumsy, but she'd no right to treat him like that!"

 

He grasped her arm before she turned to flounce off.

"You don't know anything about what kind of man I am, " he declared. "And I don't take kindly to insults. I was clumsy, yes, but I said I was sorry. There's no need to get personal."

She wrenched her arm away.

"I can see you're a womanizer with that fake smile of yours, and I don't see why I have to be in any way courteous to people who don't look where they're going!"

With that she flounced off.

 

Dean stood and watched, his mouth half-open with disbelief. THIS was Amelia!

He'd expected Sam to have fallen for some sweet girl who'd have comforted him, not this virago. What on earth had he seen in her?

Well his curiosity had been satisfied all right, and as usual his little brother never failed to surprise him!

 

Sam had told him they'd broken up and Dean hoped it was true, for if he ever met her again he'd have a whole lot of explaining to do.  
He'd gone behind Sam's back and he was sure it'd be damn hard to explain it away to his brother, and even more so to her, for Sam had told him Amelia thought Dean was dead.

Sinking down onto the Impala's seat, he hoped what he'd just done wasn't going to come back and bite him in the ass.

"Yeah, smart move, Deano," he snarked to himself as the Impara roared off, leaving Kermit and Amelia at his back!

The End


End file.
